In This Lifetime
by vampirelove00
Summary: Axel takes Roxas for a little detour and ends up telling him something that surprises the blonde. AxelRoxas Yaoi


In This Lifetime

"Axel, what are we doing in the middle of a forest?"

"Well I thought we could explore before meeting up with the others." he replied as he took the others hand in his own. A chuckle was the blonde's reply. Sky blue eyes met with emerald ones.

"Are you sure that's ALL you want to do?"

Blush. "Don't you have even a little faith in me?"

Laugh. "Not in the slightest." Roxas replied as he jumped on the taller teen's back. Out of reflex, the redhead drew his hands back and grabbed the blonde's legs in order to support him. Meanwhile, Roxas wrapped his arms around a pale neck and his legs around a narrow waist. Laughter rang throughout the forest as the two made their way towards the clearing Awaiting them was a serene oasis.

Still riding the others back, the blonde muttered "The water is so clear. It looks so beautiful."

"It reminds me of your eyes." Roxas' breathing hitched when he heard these words.

Chuckle. "There's no need to be surprised." Axel inched closer to the water.

"Don't get so close or we might fall in." Roxas could see the diabolical grin grow slowly on Axel's face.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Roxas growled out, but before he could tighten his hold Axel flipped him off his back and threw him into the cold, clear water.

SPLASH! As Roxas emerged head first out of the water, coughing the excess water out of his lungs, his usual spiky blonde hair had lost its gravity defying features and was now plastered to his face.

"AXEL!" a pissed off blonde yelled as he wiped the water from his eyes. Blue eyes searched for his soon to be dead boyfriend but found said person near the edge of the water rolling on the grass in laughter.

"HAHAHA! The look on your face was priceless!" He wiped the tears from his grinning face and sat in a kneeling position, looming over the clear water when his sweet blonde was nowhere to be seen. 'Did he drown?' Axel thought to himself as he searched frantically. All of a sudden something jumped out from the water and pulled on the dangling red locks, dragging the redhead into the water.

"GAHH!" Axel yelled as he resurfaced, adjusting to the cold water. Meanwhile, Roxas was laughing his cute little ass off.

"You're right. Priceless."

The redhead sneaked over and brushed the wet locks away from his lovers face, placing a kiss upon those rosy lips.

Roxas' eyes widened but soon closed shut, wrapping his smaller arms around the others neck. The redhead gently lifted the younger boy, allowing Roxas to wrap his legs around the older teen's waist. Axel pushed their bodies together against the oasis' submerged wall. He brushed his pale hand under the blonde's clinging shirt, pinching a rosy bud. Roxas moaned from the burning touch. He soon found himself shirtless as the redhead trailed kisses down his chest, suckling on pink perk nipples and working in discarding the blue eyed teen's pants.

Roxas felt the full force of the water hit him as Axel accomplished discarding the blonde of his boxers and pants. He stood there facing the lustful eyes of his lover as a hand trailed down his back and stopped, sending shivers over his body.

Axel leaned down and nibbled on the blonde's ear, whispering "I love the way your body responds to my touch." Roxas blushed as he heard these words and lips captured his own in a passionate kiss. He could feel Axel's erection poking into his thigh as he leaned closer.

"Axel" he moaned "take y-your fucking clothes o-off." Roxas managed to mumble out as Axel attacked his neck.

"Help me get rid of them" he replied, placing pale golden hands on the hem of his shirt, leading the younger teen in discarding his drenched clothing. Finally all of the redhead's clothes had been tossed next to the blonde's. Roxas couldn't help but blush while looking at the perfection in front of him.

Axel chuckled as he saw the pink tinge on Roxas' cheeks.

"Like what you see Rox?" Roxas only blushed more. He chuckled again and trailed his hand towards the slightly hard member of his boyfriend and gently grabbed it, giving it a squeeze.

Roxas gave a small yelp as long pale fingers grabbed and squeezed him. He began moaning as those fingers stroked him slowly and then more quickly as he became harder.

Axel licked the blonde's bottom lip asking for entrance. Roxas eagerly complied. Axel shot his mouth in and explored the sweet hot cavern. He had Roxas moaning underneath him, playing with the tip of the blonde's member, feeling a sticky liquid leaking out. The redhead broke the kiss making Roxas whimper unintentionally. Axel smiled at this. He lifted the blonde out of the water and sat him on the very edge of the waters ledge. The blonde's eyes were glazed over and he shivered as the cold air hit his body. Axel wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist, supporting the body and lightly massaging it with his fingers. He opened Roxas' legs and stared at the leaking member and ran a finger on the head, making the younger teen cry out.

"A-axel!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you your desired release."

Axel dipped his head towards the throbbing member and took it completely in his mouth. Roxas let out a sharp gasp as the redhead swallowed him, taking his mouth in and out licking and nipping at the sensitive area. Pressure began to build at the blonde's groin as the redhead pumped him, switching between his skilled mouth and hands. Just as Axel took the length again sucking on it hard, Roxas came with a strangled yell.

"Aahhh!" Cum splattered into the hot cavern and dribbled down the older teen's chin. He swallowed it and grinned.

"Yum. You taste better each time Rox." The blonde blushed and gasped as Axel licked him clean. The redhead pulled the blonde into the water and into his embrace, but what surprised him was when Roxas wrapped his legs around him like before, straddling the redheads hips, pushing the smaller body against his hard on making the older teen moan from the contact. Roxas licked his own cum off the emerald eyed boys chin and savored the others lips. Roxas pulled away and grinned when Axel pouted from the loss of contact.

"You're right. I do taste good."

Axel grinned. "Told you."

Once more, he captured the smaller boys' delicious lips. He lowered his hand towards Roxas' entrance and pushed one finger in. Roxas let out a gasp as the finger was being pushed in and out. Soon Axel inserted a second finger and then a third, stretching the tight entrance. Roxas became hard and began moving his bottom down onto the fingers, panting slowly.

Axel lowered his head down on the others neck and whispered "Impatient are we?" Roxas growled in return. The redhead just laughed.

"As you wish" Axel flipped Roxas so that his back was facing him and his upper body was against the waters ledge. He placed his throbbing member at the blonde's entrance and pushed in slowly.

"A-ahhh!" Roxas' body jerked up and relaxed as soon as Axel was completely in.

"Fuck Axel. Did you get bigger?" the blonde panted out.

"The better to fill you up with Rox" Axel chuckled.

"Sadist." Roxas moved his hips giving the okay for Axel to move. Axel began thrusting slowly.

"Don't treat me like a virgin." Axel laughed. Just like his Roxas to say something like that. He grabbed the blue eyed teen's member and gave it a gentle squeeze making the boy moan.

"You have to tell me exactly what you want" he replied and gave a hard thrust.

"Mmmm. Fuck me hard." Without further question Axel began thrusting faster and harder, making his lover moan in ecstasy. When he hit Roxas' sweet spot the teen yelled out and dug his nails into the earth and arched his back

"Found it." He pounded that same spot making the younger teen wither beneath him in pleasure, moaning out the redhead's name and panting heavily. Axel took Roxas' member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Roxas could feel the pressure building up inside of him.

"I'm g-going to c-come soon."

"Come with me. Together."

With one last hard thrust, Axel came inside of Roxas and Roxas came onto Axel's hand, both yelling each others name at the release.

"Axel!"

"Roxas!"

Both teens were left panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. Axel slid out of Roxas and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Roxas leaned back onto the strong, firm chest. Axel cupped the blonde's chin and lifted it up so his eyes met with his lovers upside down sky blue ones, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you Rox."

Roxas smiled and replied "Love you too."

Axel grinned "Come on. Let me rinse you off so I can dress you and then head out to meet up with the others." There was a bit of struggling at first when Roxas did not want to be 'rinsed off' by Axel but gave in awhile later letting the redhead do what he pleased. Soon they were both dressed yet still slightly wet. Axel brushed his damp hair back and put it in a low pony tail. He found Roxas staring at him with his head slightly titled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just you look good with your hair up too?" he shrugged and tamed his damp messy hair.

"Too?" Axel blinked.

"What? I can't say you look good?"

Axel chuckled. "Thanks. I'm flattered by your kind comment."

Roxas rolled his eyes by let a smile ghost his lips.

"How about you let your hair grow as long as mine and see how you would look with your hair up?"

"Not in this lifetime"

"Come on. I bet you would look twice as cute."

"I'm not going for cute."

"Sexy?"

Roxas laughed. "Let's keep you with the long hair and leave mine as it is."

"You mean untamable?"

"Hey!"

"Don't get mad Rox. I love your gravity defying hair." Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"And I love the fact that you seem to love everything about me."

"Each and every last bit of you."

They stood in that position for a few minutes until Axel broke the silence.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"What would you be willing to do in this lifetime?"

Roxas thought for a moment.

"What's on your mind Axel?"

The redhead fidgeted a bit.

"Well...I was thinking that maybe we could make our family bigger with a new addition to our small family."

As the words dawned on Roxas, his eyes opened wide and he looked up at the redhead. "Do you mean...?"

"I want to start a family with you Roxas. I'm just not sure if you feel the same way."

Roxas pushed the redhead away.

"Roxas?"

"You do know I'm not a girl, right?"

"Roxas-"

"Let me finish. I'm sorry I can't give you any children. I-I knew I was going to ruin your life somehow. I'm sure you would have wanted a child of your own blood. You're a natural with children and me well I've never had experience with them, but if it means this much to you...then why not? Let's start a family."

Roxas looked up and ended up having his lips attacked in a suffocating kiss. When they finally broke apart both were equally flushed.

"You mean it. You'll adopt a child with me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you just to agree to this because I want a kid-"

"Trust me. Having a child with you should be interesting. I'll have that little monster causing you nightmares."

Axel laughed. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"All the time."

"I can't wait to tell the others"

"Sora's not going to leave me alone about this."

"Well of course not since he's going to be an uncle."

"Oh and what does that make Riku?"

"Another uncle."

Axel placed a quick kiss on his lover's lips and entwined his hand with Roxas'.

"Ready?"

"If I'm with you" He smiled "I'm always ready."


End file.
